Texas Tea and Strawberry Sweets
by La Pequena Escorpion
Summary: ABC drabbles. Our relationship was like cooking classes. We would have big blow ups, powder would be covering us and everything. The clean up though, the laughing at what happened and at how stupid we looked, was the best part.  self insert, no flames
1. A is for

*Breathing heavily in a paper bag* you do NOT understand how nervous I am about posting these! I even have Jade right next to me trying to calm me down!

Jade: she literally kept me next to her so that she could stay rational...idiot

Me: HEY!

But besdies that, let me introduce myself for those entering these drabbles. I am Erika and I must say, I will send you a cookie just because you decided to click these drabbles!

No seriously I will :)

Jade: -.- shut up and get on with the damn story!

ALright alright Dx see how mean to me she is! but she i right, must get to the info :)So I decided to wrtie these drabbles because I was stuck at school and wanted to write something that was a good happy feel good type story. I mean come on, its Ichigo, you CANT go wrong with him(:

WARNING! thIS IS a self insert story and If you dont like them, then I apologize and beg you to have mercy on my soul and not to send me any hate mail :(

If you have a flame then just use to roast a hot dog or something but don't burn me :(

Jade: so shut up trolls :D!

Me: *sigh* what am i going to do with you T.T Oh! And these are ABC drabbles too, so I hope that helps :)

Background story: For this story to make sense read this background and I hope it dosent scare you away just yet :( General Yamamoto (Jade in background: THATS MY LAST NAME :D) anywho -.- he sends Ichigo out to San Antonio to check out the heavy activity hollow wise so that Ichigo can prove himself in order to keep his shinigami powers. While Ichigo is out on the town, he is injured trying to protect a locak gym that is under siege by a hollow. Injured and tattered, he is recovering on the side of the gym when a young girl (mi sista :D) finds him and being the wonderful soul she is (jade: no seriously she is a sweet heart!) wants for us to take him to a hospital. Ichigo wakes up and is surprise that she can see him as well as my mother and myself. Long story short, he doesn't want to go to the hospital and gradually begins to make his permanent stay in the house I reside in...

Again, if you dont like it then I adivse you to click the back button :(

But If you decide to take a chance and read, I do hope you enjoy it

*Waves happily* Have fun my loves!

Disclaimer: I do not own the lovely creation that is Bleach...if I did, Orihime would have learned more words than "KUROSAKI-KUN!"

Oh and A HUGE thanks to Jade my soulmate Yamamoto and Amanda who at the moment is not here present but I have to thank these two with the deepest graditude in my heart. For without them I would have no courage to write these

And a big kiss to my big sister Chelsea, she inspires me to write better even if she doesnt know it yet ;D hahaha

But ENJOY ENJOY ENJOY!

* * *

**A is for..**

**Alien **[word count: 317]

_Take me to your leader_

Bleach © Tite Kubo

He was an alien, the new foreigner to the wild United States.

He was an odd species to see in the street.

Ichigo knew that his order to find the source of hollow leaking in San Antonio was going to be as tricky, but what he knew the trickiest part of treading amongst the Americans, let alone the TEXANS was trying to blend in with them.

A Japanese transfer student was odd but being an _ORANGE _haired Japan transfer gave him a headache.  
Yet his alieness became something that was ignored or shrugged off. He soon figured out that Texas had plenty of Aliens who rushed past him in malls and in cars. Illegal or legal, they like him were outsiders to the heat and hell hole of Texas. They however fit perfectly with the Hispanic culture whereas he stuck out like a sore thumb.

Alien, they didn't just exist and cross the border but he was now living with one.

"What the hell are you watching?" He spread peanut butter on the slice of wheat and slammed it onto the jelly slice, then chomped into his sandwich.

The small Texan girl who's contact covered iris remained glued to the TV as rapid images of people shaking and the camera zooming in and out of a dark door, sat Indian style on the blue coach and munched viciously on her popcorn.

"Alien abduction movie…it's so scary!" Her arms flung from her popcorn to emphasize the term scary.

Sienna eyes rolled and the lanky body of the alien took a seat on the floor next to her.

"You believe in that kind of stuff?"

"Duh! You exist, I'm pretty sure vampires exist too so why can't aliens?" Ichigo again rolled his eyes and chomped into his sandwich.

Yes he was an alien but with an alien like the girl sitting on the couch he didn't feel so alienated.

* * *

**Admire** [word count: 322]

_Rose are red, violets are blue, the rumors are true, I really love stalking you…admire was what that was meant to say… heh heh…_

Bleach © Tite Kubo

What did she admire?

A blue mechanical pencil taped the table with vengeance; she had a lot of things she admired but why couldn't she seem to find them.

She admired the work of Michelangelo, she also admired the sports ability her sister had but none of those were worthy enough for her religion homework's answer.

_I give up_.

Fingers scurried and goggled the definition of Admire; a furious intake of breath from another had her brunette head whipping to the side.

Ginger hair moved, the owner of the odd color hair had wiggled on the long couch to situate himself to a more comfortable spot on the blue couch, Ichigo. Her thoughts were abruptly stopped.

Ichigo, she admired Ichigo.

Shit.

_No I don't!_ _Yes you do_, she cursed her mental voice of reasoning but she could not deny it.

She admired the way he talked about his family with such enthusiasm, she admired the way his eyes became gentle, and she admired his courage and strength, she could go on and on.

"To regard somebody or something with approval, appreciation, or respect," had it right.

She respected his drive and wished she had the same determination. She approved of the horsing around and small tussles he had with her younger sister because she believe, it was his way of being a big brother and she admired that.

"To look at somebody or something beautiful or attractive with enjoyment."

She groaned at the second explanation.

He was beautiful, for a boy, so correction, he was handsome. She admired his odd colored hair that made her laugh, she admired his ability to cause her to yell but then in an instant have her crying from laughing so hard. His confidence and style sense that had her fuming in jealously, she admired his protective nature.

She admired Ichigo, but she would never admit that to the boy who current snored on her couch or put that as an answer on her religion homework.

* * *

**Avocado** [word count: 428]

_Me gusta comer los avocados  
_  
Bleach © Tite Kudo

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THAT FREAKING ALIEN POD LOOKING THING?"

"Its an avocado you stupid ass!"

A knife plunged into the black fruit and cut through the ruff exterior to reveal a lime green slimly inside, which in a second had the orange hair shinigami gasping in absolute horror.  
"MISS LISA ARE YOU ACTUALLY GOING TO COOK THAT!"

Lisa smiled and nodded. "Guacamole is a great dip that is very traditional and taste good too; I think you'll like it."

"Or like me, absolutely hate it." Kristen bluntly stated causing Ichigo to chuckle lightly.

"You WILL eat it though, and like it."

Plunge, the knife went into the fruit again with much gusto. Ichigo's tawny eyes shot daggers at the elder sister who currently held a dagger.

"Nah-uh! That looks like an alien threw it out his space ship and landed in a black lagoon!"

"YOUR SUCH A BABY ITS NOT EVEN THAT BAD!"

Here we go.

"It is bad though!"

"SEE! Even Kris says its bad!"

"That's only because Kris is not a full Mexican."

"Oh and you are!" The fighting escadladed and Lisa became a tad worried because a knife was nearby and in her daughter's hands, not a good combination. She quickly snatched the sharp object then went to fully making the dip. In a matter of seconds of adding tomatoes, jalapeños and other ingredients, she puffed her cheeks out and grinned.

"Its finished!" That had caught their attention.

"SWEET!"

Ichigo watched in disgust as the small elder sister in took the green slime on a chip and ate in total bliss.

"Mhm…good job moms! It turned out perfect!" Kris gagged then walked off saying she wanted to stop seeing the horror show. Ichigos tawny eyes wandered over the dip, to eat or not to eat. Lisa dipped a chip in then handed it to her new surrogate exchange son.

"Don't believe those monkeys, try it yourself. It's not as bad as it looks."

You can say that again, Ichigo internally gulped, opened his mouth, and ate it. He relaxed and saw Erika smirking with her eyes filled with amusement.

"Good huh?...ADMIT IT YOU LIKE IT!"

Damn, he had to say it was rather good, but to say he lost in a fight to Erika, no way.

He turned to Lisa and smiled, "You did do a good job Miss Lisa."

"ARGHH! JUST ADMIT IT YOU LIKED IT!" The fighting soon ignited up and Lisa sighed as she bit into another chip.

To think these two fight over something as simple as an avocado.

* * *

**Accidental **[word count: 347]

_Because they always happen_  
Bleach © Tite Kubo

Living with them was accidental.

His plan was to live on his own to find a small abandoned home and stay their till the solution was found then he would book it out of the Texas city, but this was accidental.

Ichigo was now attached to the three women he currently lived with.

And it was all accidental.

Just like the accidents that would happen around the house.

He, when walking to the small door, sometimes accidentally would bumped into Miss Lisa but yet she always laughed and told him not to worry about it.

He would always over throw the ball accidentally to Kristen whenever the two of them played catch.  
He knew she could handle a hard throw but he would take an extra step and over throw it not thinking; then over apologizing for the accidental chuck.

Yet the kind younger sibling would just yell back "I didn't jump high enough, My Bad!"

But the relationship he now had with the eldest Garcia daughter was a complete accident.

He vowed to not get close to her.

Fate is a funny thing though.

He fell for her, accidentally falling and in a literal sense of when he fell flat on his face when she was moping. A dirty mop smacked his face and he heard her saying how much of stupid oaf he was for not seeing that she was moping. She eventually helped him up but those small accidental happens were something that he began to smile about.

Like the accidental hand brushes and eyes glances they would share, her accidental hugs that he cherished secretly, all of those and the feelings he held were accidental. He had no plans of making friends let alone becoming so fond of these three Texans, and he did not plan of creating such a longing for the older loud stubborn girl. T

his was all accidental, but he was glad this mishap happened because if it wasn't for it he couldn't have figure out that he needed these three women, especially his accidental best friend and hearts owner.

* * *

**Atmosphere **[word count:148]

_ I'm drowning in yours_

Bleach © Tite Kubo

It was thick with tension, she could feel it and she whole heartily knew that the boy beside her sensed the goose bump causing atmosphere.

"A hollow's nearby."

Her heart fell, the fear forcing dead souls that had tried to attack her and her sister, yes those hollows.

"Where?" was all she could mummer forth.

"RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" A loud shriek erupted and the duo whipped around to see the large white deformed monster.

"Erika, stand back," the only words he muttered and in a blink, the shinigami Ichigo emerged and like that he changed the atmosphere. He controlled the streets with such confidence and the air surrounding him was intimidating for his enemies but she felt its comfort.

For his atmosphere was something she wanted to fell around her skin always, even when he was now fighting hollows as she yelled at him for to be careful.

* * *

Well...there you go for A :)

Stay tuned for B

BIG AND HUGE hugs to anyone who reviews and I thankfully bow to you for reading it to this point

Kudos to you loves!

Farwell, until next time-

Erika (:


	2. B is for

**Hello hello my loves! :D and a...HAPPY HALLOWS EVE TO YOU! Gah! I simply just LOVE this holiday! (next to the gift gettin' at Christmas of course (; ) but ANYWHO! I would like to welcome you back to the second installment of this...series I guess you can call them (o.o) but welcome welcome new readers and all you silent readers :) I hope you guys enjoyed A and REALLY PRAY that B is going to be of reading standards. **

**In honor of this lovely holiday and because of my lovely Amanda chan, I humbly present for your eyes this second portion of the drabbles *bows quickly***

**Again, got flames? Just click the top left button that has an arrow pointing back and you and your flames can keep toasty on this hallows eve (: **

**Got any comments or words (nice please or constructive criticism) click the button at the bottom that reads 'Review' and I will send you some of my sisters halloween candy :D ahahhaha**

**Well enough of this and I shall speak with you kids at the end of this..installment?..ok yeah lets go with that :D!**

**_The pumpkins I will always pick out of the lot in the patch_:  
Chelsea Lynn  
.Path**

**Woul love to see more names but two is SO much better than the none that i was expecting :)**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns...he even owns my life sadly T.T All i owns is myself...and... dude not even my family...thats kinda sad now that I think about it Dx hahahahha**

**

* * *

**

**B is for…**

**Bandage [** word count: 340]  
_The ones with the power ranger designs on them don't hurt as much upon getting ripped off _

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Kristen was usually covered in them from all the sports injuries she had.

He, himself knew bandages very well knew, for every battle there was a scar and a bandage that covered it.

Now however, he was the witness of someone else in bandages.  
Yes he had seen many people in wrap, thanks to the job he currently had and thanks to his fathers, yet his heart was tugging at the bandaged girl he now sat next to.

She took the blade for him, she stepped in front of the hollows sharp knife arm and let it slice through her back, he wasn't paying attention and she would not allow him to get hurt, so she let the blade hit her instead. He tightly enclosed her small tan hand in his own large one, why did she have to do that.

Now she was covered in bandages, looking positively fragile, something very unlike her.

But he understood that she was not only recovering from the blades slice but from her father's slice.

While they were taking a walk to the blue Chevy truck before the attack she casually spoke of the yelling her father had issued her and how she directed all his anger onto herself so that her younger sister would not feel the pain.

Twice, she was wounded.

Ichigo sealed his eyes closed and he couldn't save her from either one.

He was here to protect people, why couldn't he do it with this one girl.

He opened his sienna eyes and saw the white wrap. The bandages, she was bleeding literally from her wound and from her own heart.

He would now be her bandage; he would not only protect her but heal her.

Seal up her heart and make sure she would become strong.

Be supportive and sturdy for her.

She sifted in her bed and scooted closer towards him, almost as if she was searching for him. Ichigo's eyes became soft and he tightened his grip again.

Yes, He would be a bandage for her.

* * *

**Balloon** [word count: 610]

_Want to settle a crowd down? Release billions into the room and watch the glowing and smiles erupt. _

Bleach © Tite Kubo

They sat on top of the old gym, nobody would notice them, odd because it was festival, surly somebody would spot two kids on a roof top, but nobody did just as she promised.

"I'm sorry that this festival is a total bust." She extravagantly sighed and flung herself backwards onto the rust colored roof.

"Its not that bad.."

"Liar, you're a horrible liar ya know"

Ichigo rolled his eyes but then he allowed his gaze to settle on the current orange balloon he gripped. Erika swung her red one around, as if she was swatting a fly. "Funny how Mrs. Mancha gave you a orange balloon because of your-"

"THANK YOU stupid head for pointing out the obvious!" He roared back but was then met with a converse shoe colliding into his leg.

"Now you made me stand up! Way to go you selfish jerk!" He rubbed his back and cursed. He was waiting for a yell back, or a slap but nothing.

Huh? Tawny eyes turned upwards to see the girl standing tall with her red balloon and her gaze up towards the cloudy heavens.

"What the hell are you looking at you creepy woman?"

A short heartbeat passed and she gently smiled. "I was just saying goodbye to the balloon."

"WHAT! You're going to let it go!" He now stood up.

Why was she going to let it go? He won those two balloons fair and square, she practically tugged at his hair to get her them and now she was going to liberate them, what!

"I always do this to balloons you freaking retard." As if he was suppose to know that.

"WHY!" He still was not getting the reason. Fake green eyes softened and she brought the balloon close to her. "You're probably going to think I'm weird,"

"Yeah but I already knew that."

Smack, he was rewarded with her knuckle collided into his shoulder, then she continued. "Any who!"

Intake of breath and she began, "When I was younger mom saw me looking at my balloon all funny. She knew I didn't want to pop it and would not allow me to take it inside, so she had Kris and I stand at the tip of the drive way and release them." Her eyes now traveled back up to the semi gray toned sky. "She said the balloons were going to go where grandpa was, that he loved getting balloons."

Ichigo's face was shocked but he quickly covered that emotion up when Erika's eyes landed on him.

"So now I've been doing that ever since." Her shoulder shrugged as if it was nothing. It was such a sweet gesture, innocent but heartwarmingly sweet.

"I also think it was my mothers excuses for not letting me bring balloons into the house," She snorted softly then flicked his shoulder. "So, if you don't mind mr. grumpy pants, I will release my balloon for my grandpa and.." she tugged at his balloons string, not trying to meet his eyes, "you'll release yours for your mom deal?"

If his heart could over swell with such emotion it was now.

He was please, embarrassed at her simple gesture, in total awe of her consideration and so much more.

"Yeah…" simple, but it was all he could say.

Two balloons were then fluttering in the Texas breeze, tangoing around each other, floating away in hopes of reaching two much loved people.

"You know those things are just going to be caught in a tree and the earth will never be able to recycle them."

Slap.

"YOU FREAKING BRAT!"

The moment was ruined but the balloons kept their escalade up the clouds.

* * *

**Blue **[word count: 408]  
_Ao, Azul, however you say it, the color is universal and transcends language barriers _

Bleach © Tite Kubo

****

"How do you say blue in Japanese?"

Ichigo's eyebrows rose at the sudden question popping forth from his companion. She laid everything out on her bed, homework binder and all, leaving him to make a workstation on the floor, nothing he had not done before. "Why the hell do you want to know how to say _blue?_"

"Because it's my favorite color!"

"Yeah but I thought you were taking Spanish?-ow" Her Spanish spiral lightly thumping his head.

"What? I can't be bilingual?" Ichigo rolled his eyes and went back to scrawling his geometry homework. The girl yelling angrily at her Spanish essay could barely speak Spanish and here she was trying to gain knowledge of his language. She was truly odd.

The blue comforter flung from the bed and he raised his eyebrows again. "THE COMFORTOR IS EATING MY PENCILS AND MY HOMEWORK AND ITS BECOMING A MONSTERRR!"

"Your such a drama queen!"

"Shut up pendjo."

"Stop cussing at me in your tex mex!"

'Hey! You two better be doing homework…"The fighting was quickly hushed from the voice down the hall.

The two mumbled and continued their homework but Ichigo couldn't leave the subject of blue.

Blue was the ocean, the sky, the color of her couch, bedroom, and bathroom. She though, was rarely blue but she still was in a sense blue.

He groaned, how did he begin making connects of colors to girls.

IF IF he had to do that then he would categorize Rukia as a red, Yuzu as any pastel colors, Karin as a green..he paused in this thought and then hit upon Orihime. She would definitely be a pink or a yellow, or a mixture of the two.

"I FREAKING HATEEEE SPANISH! Why couldn't I take something easier!"

Blue, Erika would be blue now that he thought about it. She had different moods and various ones at that, just like the color blue. Sometimes the Texan girl was light and airy, free, like sky blue. Bubbly like electric blue some moments then at others, she was deep and self containing like ultramarine. Blue was dreary however it was calming and relaxing.

It changed. How ironic because she hated change. She was never calm and far from dreary but blue was her color, even if she didn't know it or not.

He turned his eyes slightly to find her scribbling furiously and he lightly chuckled.

She was blue but she never was truly blue.

* * *

**Brunette** [word count: 732]

_Chocolate tinted tress?_

Bleach © Tite Kubo

"I think I'm gonna color my hair to nice lighter brownish tone or an auburn." The four waited in a small hair salon that was in the side of mini-mall. Kris had demanded her hair was becoming the mange of medusa and Lisa gave in. She offered to pay for Ichigo if he wanted a hair cut but he insisted he didn't need one, Erika however, stated that he instead needed to get his hair dyed. That had them fighting all the way to the hair salon until Lisa yanked their ears.

Now they sat on spinning chairs as Kristen fearfully watched as the hair stylist emerged with a detangling comb and scissors. Ichigo scowled at the wandering Erika as she delicately tugged at the false hair.

"If you want babe."

Ichigo couldn't believe Lisa was going to let her eldest color do this!

Brunette was Erika, redish brown, a ginger shade, was Orihime.  
Now on the subject of the healer Ichigo's eye drift off from the elder Garcia and stare at nothing in particular. It wasn't until a small peach hand yanked his bar like chair back making him yelling in protest.

"I saaaaid, would a dark red brown or a chestnut brown do?" Unbelievable! He knew Erika was one of much bark but no bite but by the way she held onto the hair dye it seemed that she was going change her hair color.

He sighed and stood up. "Why do you want to dye your hair." Taking the dye box, he examined it, trying to picture the small Texan with another color rather than her brunette head.

"Brown is so boring! My hair is dull compared to other colors!" What a lie, if she knew how many Japanese girls colored their hair to stand out, to reach a brown like hers, to get an American brown look. "Brown is not boring you stupid head! Besides..you'd look funny with light hair." Lisa and Kris 'oooed' at Ichigo and Erika's eyed widen. Snatching the hair dye box she stomped away and went to look at other colors.

Was she truly that hurt? "Ughh better go fix this."

"Thank you," Lisa winked at him and he grinned. She didn't want Erika to dye her hair as much as he did.

His drawn on converse scuffed the carpet of the front part of the hair salon. How was he going to explain this to her?

Erika's false amytheist eyes furiously jumped from color to color. From blonde to pink, but none of those was her hair color. Brunette was soft, warm and completed her, didn't she understand that.

Ichigo sighed, he couldn't tell her that.

"Hey," lame.

His long arm rubbed the back of his neck, man was he bad at this.

"What? Going to tell me I should dye my hair blonde so you could make fun of me?"

"No but that would be funny-I mean, ugh!" words were not flowing the way he wanted to. "Just listen to me ok!" His voice raised a bit, Erika as well as the rest of the hair stylist coughed lightly and ogled at the tall boy.

She inwardly smiled, he was so bad at conveying his feelings into words, he practically looked like he was going to burst a vein.

"Don't..color..your hair.." The words screeched through his clenched teeth, eyes averted in hope not to connect with the pair that were as wide as saucers.

"Er..?"

"It's that….any other color would look… strange… because it wouldn't be _you_."

Phew. Ichigo sighed relief and leaned onto the self filled with hair dye. That was about as hard as fighting Aizen.

Her amytheist eyes, wide and in shock. He did not just admit his own inner thoughts, on something as simple as her hair!

Brown, she thought it was boring, common even, but upon her connecting with Ichigos iris she gasped.

How could she forget!

His eyes were brown and they were never dull! His eyes were filled with some sort of emotion constantly. She understood now, "Alight.. besides." The hair dye box went back onto the self and she looked unamused, "Browns not that bad anyways, a lot of my favorite things are brown."

He pictured mud, a brown teddy bear, brownies, chocolate as some of the favorite things she liked that were brunette colored but he would never get what she _really_ meant.

* * *

**Bento [word count: 523]  
**_Any food is great, just putting it into a nifty box makes it even cooler  
_  
Bleach © Tite Kubo

She had heard him talk about how Yuzu, the nicer twin, would make him those lunches, those _bentos_. He let Japanese slip here and there and that was one of the words she began understanding. It was a take to school square lunch, totally kicking a sack lunch's ass.

She currently sat on her fireplace watching Ichigo and Kris furiously battle in space as they played Halo.

A bento.

She could NOT cook, and here she was trying to calculate how to make one of those square lunches.

American food was fine, Mexican food was beyond her abilities and she knew touching and trying to create Japanese food would be a disaster.

But her urge to try to make one was upsetting her. She didn't even craft lunches for her own family let alone this strange berry head.

She gave up, he would just have to deal with the lunch she was about to make him.

***-_-_x^x^x^_-_-***

Erika sat in the blue truck, calling shot gun and beating her boy counterpart. Ichigo grabbed his bag and reached into the refrigerator, _somebody made me a lunch?_ _Hmm_, he assumed it was Lisa and gave her a small smile as thanks. The mother didn't understand it but she wasn't complaining at her new exchange sons good morning welcome. Erika and Kristen said their goodbyes and left to the all girls academy. Ichigo and Lisa remained. As she drove into the co-ed school, he turned to her before leaving.

"Thank you for the lunch miss Lisa!"

"I didn't make you a lunch?"

Crap.

Did he steal Kristen's lunch; oh he had to make it up to her….wait….did he steal Erika's lunch?

His face turned pale at the thought of her chasing him with a flame thrower for stealing her lunch.

"Don't worry Ichigo just enjoy it and have a good day at school, my mom will be here to pick you up!"

"Alright you too Miss Lisa."

School went on as normal then lunch arrived and he was dreading to see what was inside the brown sack. He disperse all the items and found a sandwich wrapped in white napkins, candy GALORE, hot chettos and an orange juice juice box..

His eyes narrowed and he sighed. That was all he need to know it was for him and he figured it was from the only Garcia who joked about his hair.

Hope she didn't poison it.. The shinigami thought dryly.

He opened the sandwich and saw it was cut into the shape of dinosaurs and had a small note on top of them. Written in her scrawl,

_Its not a Bento but hope you enjoy it. _  
_And no I did not poison it you stupid head. You better like it cus is took me forever to get the dinosaurs right, don't get into fights at school and see you at home berry head_  
_-Erika (:_

Eyes transmuted into a soft warm chocolate as he picked up the dinosaur shaped PB&J sandwich.

Bento or not, he would enjoy this and would have to chase the older Garcia sister around trying to convince her to make him another one of these lunches.

* * *

**Whoot! B is DONe! **

**B was one of the ones that I had to literally walk around my house trying to spark words that began with the letter 'B' and it didnt help with my sister was like "Bee" is a b word ...shes not funny as you can see -_-**

**So hope your halloween is better than mines which is typing...watching every scary movie known to man and having the Neon Trees blast their songs..Yup im an epic failure T.T**

**But you dear soul are not since you made it this far and you will SURLY be marked as an EPIC WIN :D in my book if you hit the bottom button(:**

**Oh! and I wish you a happy halloween and all that jazz! Go out and snagg a few candy corns and scare children like I did friday at old middle schools haunted house (;**

**Now! I finally bid you good night and hope to hear from you!**

**Love you guys **

**-Erika :D**


	3. C is for

**Author Note: Hello you lovely people you :) Hope you guys had a great Halloween, mines was the BOMB since my sister and I went to see my god brother perform in his marching band, hell yes Im a loser like that and go watch marching bands hahahah xD And I am now offically older since Nov 3 whoot whoot! ...not like anyones cares anyways -.- **

**But besdies that, you guys see the new Bleach arc? Its so random and painful yet I cant look away.**

**I do have to apologize for the late update...November has been a flipping but kicker! Too many projects at school and everything else in between... i need to go on a vacation. Ha xD**

**Oh and a HUGE shout out to my lovely Amanda for being so awesome...and because shes selling me a pretty good pie :) hahahaha xD**

**Well let me stop talking and I shall humbly present to you letter C which is not only my favorite because a actualy real life situation happend in one of the drabbles but because my big sisters name starts with C! :D**

**SO! In honor of my lovely big sister Chelsea...I give you LETTER C!**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo pwns. Plain 'n simple T.T  
**

**Oh and before you start reading, have you taken a listen to the new Bleach 13 opening? :) "Melody of the Wild Dance" by SID**

**Your ears will thank you..**

**NOW ON WITH THE DRABBLES :D**

**

* * *

**

**C is for…  
****  
Closeness [word count: 173]  
**

_Even in a crowd, the attachment at the hip thing is not that bad. _

__

Bleach © Tite Kubo

**He didn't like to become close, neither did she. He was fine with staying in a bubble, with no girls interrupting him. **

She was as well fine with staying in a bubble hoping she would pass through society without having to deal with the horrible species named 'male'.

Yet these two had formed a closeness that scared them but it excited them as well.

Simple gestures of sitting too close on the sofa, standing next to each the other that had skin touching and sending sparks down their arms and creating goose bumps, trying to fit through the door at the same time, and the situations of their faces creeping dangerously close was another gesture of proof that they had a closeness that was beyond abnormal.

He was not one for words whereas she was, but rarely used them to explain her deep emotions.

The two however did not need to say anything; they just stayed close to each other and enjoyed the closeness of their two bubble worlds coming together as one.

* * *

**Cart [word count: 271]  
****  
**_Racing with them should be a sport. No seriously_

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Ichigo and Kristen's combined laughter boomed throughout Wal-Mart with such a intensity that Lisa was sure everybody in the store heard the two …

well if they didn't hear the laughing they heard the sound of crashing glass.

"I didn't do anything." Erika scooted away slowly from the cart that had just seconds ago collided into the corner of the isle that contained cheap wine glasses.

Deep violet and crimson drips of champagne and shattered bottles covered the brown floor and people browsing by had raised eye brows at the sight. Kris clutched her side and leaned on the strawberry's tall arm as he laid his other hand on the younger Garcia's head, they just loved mocking her, Erika fumed with embarrassment and stomped to the clean side of the isle.

"Im controlling the cart from now on." Lisa grabbed the blue plated handle and wheeled the cart around the isle, Erika following her with flame red checks and two stupid heads behind her now crying because they were laughing so hard. They turned into the next isle and stopped on the side near the drinks.

"Kris, Ichigo, remind me never to allow her to run and jump on the cart EVER again!"

"Hahaha, of course mom."

"Sure thing Miss Lisa-"

"Spill on Isle 8, maintenance to isle 8" the dull announcing voice rumbled through the store.

The three of them stopped their conversation and turned to Erika who currently sat on the opening on the water bottles.

All of them began their gut hurting laughter again while the eldest Garcia took off down the aisle screaming "nobody has pity for meeeee!"

* * *

**Crying [word count: 567]  
**_Makes the makeup run but washes away the pain_

Bleach © Tite Kubo

She hated crying.

The salty tears burned with heat and she shut her eyes trying to stop them from leaking, forming rivers running down her face. Geometry was just being a pain in the ass, her English essay wasn't the best as she thought it was but school wasn't just the source of her tears. Ichigo was spending more and more time talking to the auburn haired angel that lived across continents in Karakura. This was eating her life and more tears came as she thought about it all.

She hated crying, and because she was angry BECAUSE she was crying, she began shedding more tears.

Her mother was fast asleep, Kris laid beside Lisa in attempt to comfort herself and here she rest in her blue sheets hiding her weakness and water works.

But this was the best time to let her emotions out, nobody saw her, nobody heard her…well that's what she thought. Erika caught the measured foots steps of a light body, they hit the carpet and her heart dropped.

Kris heard her...

Or worse..,

He heard her.

Her eyes closed tightly, maybe her ears needs to be cleaned and she was just hearing things.

"You ok? I heard..crying.." The soft velvet whisper was something she KNEW she couldn't be just imagining.

_Damn, and I thought I wasn't even that loud_. Her small hands gripped the blue sheets and she covered her face, sinking deeper into the bed.

"Go away. Im not crying, just had a bad dream that spooked me, now go back to sleep strawberry." She heard him quietly scoff but instead of catching the sound of footsteps leaving, he sat down next to her bed with a thud.

He was NOT doing this! Her eyes opened and they hurt from the weeping, they probably were blood shot as well.

"Im not leaving." Ichigo firmly stated but his voice wobbled, almost as if he himself was shocked with his proclamation. Erika sighed and felt more tears escape.

"Whats wrong Erika?" that voice, it was so gentle, it was soft, the opposite of his normal self. She shut her blood shot iris then she sifted so that her body faced him. "Just go away Ichi', im fine."

Damn, her voice cracked during that whole damn sentence and the water works began again. In attempt to hide the tears, her blanket came flying to her face and whipped the tears away. She hoped that seeing her like this he would get frightened and leave, or just pat her head in comfort then leave but instead his next action had her gasping for air. His arms swept her into a bone breaking hug.

Her eyes wide opened and glossy, his body, his warm strong body was comforting her, HE was comforting her. "You…you don't have to tell me what's going on…but know that I'm always here for you."

Her body was wracked with sobs but yet she stayed still as he encaged her in his arms.

Finally realizing that he was actually HUGGING her, her arms outstretched themselves and returned the gesture plus began crying on his shoulder, "Im sorry…im getting your shirt dirty."

He quietly chuckled, "It's ok, you don't have to pay me back this time."

She gently smiled on his shoulder and soon became conscious that her tears were starting to dry up.

* * *

**Canvas [word count: 889]**

_Empty, white, waiting for the mind to explode in a series of color escapades and creative wonder_

Bleach © Tite Kubo

The room smelt of paint.

Hard and strong fumes that reminded him of car gas, hit his nose once stepping into the house, a smell that she refused to let loose because as she exclaimed when he asked her.

"There's nothing like smelling paint!" Yeah because you lost brain cells when you sniff it.

Or was it glue?

Whatever it was, the smell, and the sight was something Ichigo had not seen in all his ages. The kitchen was a canvas and the tiny Garcia girl was its orchestrator. A pure splotch that had bottles of paints, here, crumpled colorful napkins there and a wild Texan girl flying across the room brushing every type of brush onto her white landscape. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Kris mumbled and walked past her erratic sister, going to a glass of water that was in the fridge.

Ichigo however, stood still near the rocky fireplace, not wanting to intrude on the elder's wild dance.

And it was a dance.

One that she was actually coordinated at too!

The tawny eyed boy found his legs taking him to where the eldest Garcia currently leaned on the table, paint brush moving swiftly across the blank sheet. Closer, Ichigo got to see what she was actually getting to make. His face scrunched up in confusion. What was this girl actually drawing? The white canvas had blotches of blue, patches of purple, yips of yellow dashing up, glomps of gray and the thing didn't even look finished! She caught his presence and simply said. "They're clouds, with sun rays coming out."

Oh.

He could see it now, sorta.

But since he was near, Ichigo couldn't keep his eyes from not watching how at ease the older Garcia looked. Her face in complete concentration, and the painting starting to come in full circle of making towering clouds with light penetrating them, the process itself of her make them was what had him memorized. Ichigo couldn't paint, nor had any artistic abilities for that matter so witnessing the small elder create a painting in such a short time was

"Amazing. That's really..good." She glanced up at him from under her eyelashes and grinned. "Thank you mister! But I have to stop painting it because I have another work I want to start."

What? How could she so easily stop creating clouds like that?

Erika stood up, brush in hand, and whipped it across her face. Ichigos chocolate eyes widen "What are you doing!"

Swipe.

Blue streaked across his own face now. "WHAT _ARE_ YOU DOING!" Voice louder this time.

"I'm painting you!"

"No! You're painting ON ME YOU IDIOT!"

"NO! Shut up and listen!..or better yet, shut up and let me paint!" The brush now had yellow and was making its way towards his forehead, Erika tip toeing to reach it.

"No-no! stop!" Too late.

Soon he couldn't hold her off and any open skin area like his arms and neck were ravaged with color. Kristen just sat on the couch laughing at how when he would move away she would taint his tan skin with more color. "Erika! PLEASE let me know what you are doing!"

Sigh.

Erika eased up on her attack and smiled. "IT IS MONIFIC!" Her fake French accent came back, she kissed her finger and her whole face lit up.

"WHAT DID YOU DO-"

"Hush up! Let me talk!" The mad artist laid her brush on the counter, and then flung her finger onto his arm.

Blue is the color it pointed to.

"You are a canvas, every human is. We are blank at first but over time we become colored with our personality, ..soo" She poked the blue spot a few times.

"I painted all the colors your personality is Ichigo." She wore a happy girN, he wore a face of utter horror, confusion and wide eyed shock..What? Why? What would Erika not do, he thought dryly. The shinigami watched as she spoke about the color blue which represented his blue deep like thoughts and how his cancer sign was a water element.

Yellow of how he became all sun shine like whenever he laughed.

Orange, that one wasn't needed to be explained.

Red because he was short tempered, fiery and something else he did NOT expect her to put, a lover, towards his family of course but that didn't stop him for blushing like mad when she said it.

White, because of his hollow, who inside of his personal world scoffed at how stupid this whole thing was.

Purple, royalty, and how conceited he was. Green, thinker or lack of being one, as she put it. And he soon understood.

This was him, literally, in colors. He felt honored, a bit embarrassed about how well she had gotten to know him, but happy and buoyant none the less.

"Lastly!. For the piece d'resistance!"

The paint brush was in hand, he should've ran at that first sign but he was too absorbed at this whole momen.

Ichigo didn't have time to move when she plopped the red dot on his nose.

"Rudolf! Or.. a big clown!"

There's nothing like smelling paint, there's nothing like seeing someone paint and there is DEFINETLY nothing like having someone paint on you, about you and then chasing after that girl with paint right after.

* * *

**Cereal [word count: 474]  
**  
_Beautiful happiness in a tiny sugar coated puff_

Bleach © Tite Kubo

When the late night hunger came up, she would wake up, walk with her ipod light on to guide her and made a nice bowl of cereal that calmed not only her stomach but her as well.

When the late night hunger came up, he used to wake up, walk with tired steps down the stairs, hoped his father would not bombard him and made a nice bowl of cereal that calmed not only his stomach but him as well.

Cereal is what had them talking the first few nights that they were living together, cereal seemed to be the answer to everything.

They were hungry but not starving, cereal was there. They wanted comfort, and cereal was there.

He heard the pantry door shut with quiet ease, and then the raining of coco puffs falling into the glass bowl.

A grin arose on his face and he began his walk to the kitchen.

Cereal was good for the heart as well.

It was at cereal talks, when the world was asleep, that the two confided with each other, where they rarely fought but instead sat on the counter and rambled about everything. Ichigo inform Erika on everything that happened to him, his past, his present, what he wants in his future. Erika would rant about everything that happened to her to him, her past, her present and what she wants in her future.

The small clock light was all that lit the kitchen, along with the glow of her phone.

She sat on her normal spot, high elevated, Indian style and wore her glasses. He inwardly beamed; her glasses always made her look cuter.

"All we have is coco puffs left." He rolled his eyes and grabbed a bowl from the pantry.

"Oh no what to do!" The Mexican Texan snickered at his sarcasm.

They didn't need to ask "oh can I sit with you?" or "Uhmm hi? Mind if I join you?" any more.

No, they were long past the awkwardness.

Now they woke up to eat cereal and would wait for the other.

Ichigo poured the chocolate flavored cereal puffs along with the milk and jumped onto the counter to join his female companion.

"I think my dad is tempting wither or not to jump a plane and come over here just to see you." Ichigo took a spoonful and had the girl sitting across him smiling with amusement. She rolled her eyes and devoured more of her midnight snack. "Im completely honored but I'm nothing that important for him to come see me."

"He thinks were dating that's why..errr I think." That had the elder chocking on her cereal in seconds.

Cereal talks were always good for something, even if it was to begin choking and have your male counterpart laugh, not doing a thing to help you out.

* * *

**Watching the cowboys beat the Giants...it kinda makes me sad that their actually WINNING for once! But or being a Texan who does not like the cowboys, Im pratically getting boo'ed at here at my house by my mom and kris T.T sad I tell you, being bombarded by your own family...so sad.**

**But ignorning the game which i will be probs chaning since its so painful, I have to again give a HUGE shout out to Yamazi Amanda because yeah...shes the best..**

**SHE DREW ME THE BEST ICHIGO PICTURE EVE**

**If you can guess which one of these actually happened in real life, you will get a Ichigo keychain I saw at F.Y.E today..yeah pretty hardcore huh?**

**HAHAHAH xD**

**Now i must bid you all readers bye bye since I SHOULD be working on my English paper but this seemed like bigger priority :)**

**Thats how much i love ya guys ;D**

**Give me your thoughts please kiddies, anything...well you know the drill, no flames :D**

**Have a great night and lets hope the football games ends soon... ughh heehehehee**

**Bye bye loves :) **


	4. D is for

**Authors note: Hello and good evening readers :) I hope you are enjoying the cold weather of December like i am. Please forgive me for the late update last month was not forgiving and finals were the pits :( not fun not fun... But now I am here to hopefully bring the joy :D Alright well 'Date' is pretty long so I want to tell you in advance since I normally try to keep the drabs short but this was just SO MUCH fun to write and yeah..it became a tad long T.T**

**Well there is alot of D stuff, disclaimer, december and of course DRABBLES! hahahaha ahh you have to love me and my bad attempts of being funny xD**

**Mucho Gracias por mi amigas (yes you reviews are my friends i love each and every one of you)**

**-ShuiroYuki  
.path  
-Chelsea Lynn**

**Enjoy and I shall talk to you after this :)**

**This chapter is for you Amanda Y: because you constanly thank youself for not taking history even when im pratically throwing myself down stairs because of how hard it is do i truly love you. and because i really miss you too :(**

**Disclaimer: Anything related to Bleach is own by Tite Kubo himself. If you see anything else that sounds crazy like Patrick Star yeah thats not mine either. All I really own is the wild thoughts that are mines :D**

**

* * *

**

**D is for...**

**Damage[ word count: 397]**

_And I will try to fix you_

Bleach © Tite Kubo

This was not like a shirt damaged and could not be stitched together.

This was not like a damaged roof that would be fixed.

This was not even like a damaged knee that occurs when one bumps into a table thus scrapping and starching the knee.

No, this damaged was one that the height challenged girl had not seen.

The damaged inflicted on the orange head young man was one that she had only witnessed in movies or in pictures on the news but never right in front of her face fully covered in dried crimson. The damaged damn boy was a idiot. Trying to stop those white creatures while he was still injured from his last battle, who could be more stupid?

_I could _the female Texan sadly thought as she quietly observed the injured teen.

If she was not so stupid to push him all the time to hurry up faster when he battle the bleached creatures, if she was not so stupid to forget how human he really was, if she was not so stupid or horribly inadequate to even be considered his friend or even lacky.

She could not run fast enough, jump high enough, heal any sort of deal besides place a bandage on a wound, wield a weapon, have the ability to become a shinigami or be wise enough to decide tactics for attack.

All she could offer was the gift of sight that allowed her to see the creatures rear their ugly monsterous heads out, but even then all she became was a burden.

Just a spectator to watch the tall strawberry get slammed into buildings, become splattered with chips of cement, etched with scratches or even worse…

She flinched softly and scooted a bit closer to her own bed which he currently rested on.

No, she could not be like the auburn haired healer that currently, she believed, held his heart, the petite violet eye shinigami mentor, the busty strawberry blonde who fought with him during his older escapades or even his strong karate fighting childhood friend.

Definitely nowhere near being one of those girls.

No, she was simply just the frizzy brown hair short burden who all she could do was hope the damaged boy sleeping could at least find a space in that scowl hidden heart of his to find a tiny space for her to occupy.

* * *

**Death God[word count: 250]**

_Like the grim reaper? _

Bleach © Tite Kubo

A prince,

a knight,

an angel,

a vampire,

a werewolf,

a bad boy,

She had a list of all the ideal men she wanted to see sweep her off her feet and carry her into the sunset to begin their happily ever after ending. She had celebrities who she vowed would marry her like Johnny Depp, Will Smith and many more.

"I hate these small hollows! Taking up my damn time!"

But instead she fell in love with a Death God, a Shinigami, a soul reaper.

A stupid orange haired, tall Japanese, cocky-ass, hair brained, Death God. He wasn't like the image she picture upon hearing the term 'death god." The portrait she drew in her imagination was that of a skeleton holding a scythe and wearing a black robe with red eyes gleaming down..well he did wear black but Ichigo was exactly the opposite of how the grim reaper looked.

"One of these days when I become a shinigami I am going to beat you in a hollow killing contest!" She shouted from the roof top she currently sat on, her eyes flicking back and forth from Ichigo slicing through the white demon and the stars that were up above them.

Exhaling another held in breath, she ignored Ichigo's rants about how she would NEVER meet the requirements to be a soul reaper and glued her eyes permanently on the speckled abyss above her.

Why of all people did she have to fall in love with a Death God?

* * *

**Date[word count: 993]**

_The horror! The horror!_

Bleach © Tite Kubo

"HE ASKED YOU OUT!"

"Watch the table Erika we do have electronics and water near each other." Lisa noted cautiously.

"He didn't really ASK me out…we are just going out to the movies…with other people so it's not even a date it's more like a party." Kristen innocently stated.

Ichigo sighed. The elder sister sitting next to him practically was about to burst into one of those steroidal werewolf's on that movie she made him watch a couple of days ago. He rolled his eyes in complete annoyance when she began ranting. "They are irresponsible!"

"She will be fine Erika. You of all people I figured would be happy. I thought you liked Jason?' The cursed grin was trying to break across the mothers face, Ichigo had to chuckle inwardly at that.

"Not enough to let her go out with him and all her other crazy middle school friends! I object to the sentence your honor!"

Ichigo knew that her objection would not budge the decision made.

***8_8*****

It was 4 o'clock. His usual scowl becoming tighter as he realized that in an hour they would have to send off the smaller sister to the movies. Joy.

"We should go and follow them." Her tone was not forgiving and had no hint of joke.

"YOU'RE KIDDING!" Though he had to ask just to make sure.

"Nope. I've already checked times and I found that there is a movie that starts 15 minutes after hers starts so that gives us enough time to go in unnoticed and spy." Now the elder sister was standing up, holding her mother's phone in her hand with the movie time ready to shove in his face just in case he wanted to protest.

Which he did of course. "You are absolutely crazy! We are NOT going to spy just on your sister! Your mother would never let us!"

"Oh but you are wrong their also my good man." The orange hair shinigami's eyes widen while the human females became almost Ichimaru scary.

"MOM! ICHIGO AND ME WANT TO GO TO BORDERS THEN TO THE MOVIES SO WE CAN GO ON A DATE OURSELF!" She bellowed from her room. No modesty what so ever. His eyes glared holes into Erika's side.

"Really? Wait..are you going just because Kristen is going?"

"Yes." Ichigo grimly whispered but was silenced by an oversized Patrick Star plushie. "No mom..Me and Ichigo were just thinking that the movies sounded nice too and besides were watching a different movie!" The damn innocent tone fooled her mother and practically tricked him too. But he knew better.

"What movie are we even watching anyway?"

She never answered him until they reached the book store. "Paranormal activity 2."

"YOU KNEW I SAID THAT MOVIE WAS GOING TO BE LAME! AND YOU HATE THOSE KINDS OF MOVIES!" Ichigo roared at Erika as she stealthy snuck to the second floor, a perfect view to keep an eye when Kris and her party would arrive from the restaurant they were going to. "Hush! It's not like we're going to see it anyway!"

"So you made me buy 20 dollar tickets for NOTHING!"

"Pretty much…but hey you do like nice so stop complaining." Her lazy complement did in fact make him shut up and also had him fighting back the bad blush wanting to appear.

They wandered aimlessly back and forth in the huge two story bookstore. A few of Erika's friends from her school ran into the duo. Ichigo noticed that Erika did not really care for the girls but did care for the nice comments made towards the two of them being together.

He scowled harder towards the girls thus scaring them away much to Erika's semi disapproval.

She had not caught her sister and the entourage until both of them finally entered the movie theater. "THERE THERE! THEY'RE RIGHT THERE!" She yanked on his arm and when he showed no sign of moving, Erika gave up and bolted towards the escalader leading to the movie theater her sister was now entering.

"Erika! Erika wait! Ughhhhh!" Ichigo loudly sighed and jogged behind her. However, in the process of trying to catch up, he bumped into a couple of people holding food items.

"Damnit!"

The messed shaved off time of trying to catch up which now meant he had to book it or he would lose his.. "date". Once arriving to the top he caught Erika walking out of the movie theater, a sad smile on her face.

"What she caught you?"

Her eyes met his sienna ones and she shook her head. "No, I just realized how wrong I was….shes fine….better than fine actually. She is having a blast." Erika began slowly treading to where Ichigo stood. "I told you."

A light hit graced his shoulder but the smile on her face showed it meant no harm. "Yeah I guess you and my mom were right..for once." That had him rolling his eyes then she continued. "But I guess I was still being the over protective sister I am.. what it really boils down to is that I just don't want to see her grow up…so im going to let her enjoy her movie… and we should go and put those 20 dollar tickets of yours to good use."

Ichigo would never admit it but he was kind of glad the girl who currently screamed in terror decided be so over protective and follow her sister. Because if she hadn't he would not have seen the softer maternal side of her and he would not have seen his first movie in an American theater, even if it was bad. "I TOLD YOU THIS WAS GOING TO BE A BAD MOVIE!"

"THEN WHY ARE YOU HIDING BEHIND YOUR HANDS YOU TALL FREAK!"

"YOU CANT EVEN SEE ME BECAUSE YOUR HIDING BEHIND YOU OWN HANDS SHORTIE!"

"SHHHSSSSSS!" The others around them though would have liked it if they wouldn't have followed Kristen.

* * *

**Detached[word count: 355]**

_Let's get over this anit-social deal and come together like magents_

Bleach © Tite Kubo

When they first began to talk, the two were about as quiet as the dead.

Sort of ironic is Ichigo was a soul reaper.

She was absolutely unskilled with small talk and whenever she tried to make it, he was only scowl at her a sign saying 'Shut up American girl.' Which she would eagerly comply with.

The tall young man and his cold demeanor and detached attitude angered her. It was if he only spoke when he needed to, sometimes a bit more but then would retreat to his shell and become the hard eye detached boy.

And Erika thought she was anti social, no this boy was horrible!

If he kept being so isolated she would personally rip his arm off and make that detached!

She detested his mysterious self and even when they would go out to hunt for hollows he would be curt and so rude.

Yes, Ichigo Kurosaki was a blunt rude kid who just loved to be separate from everyone. He only began to slowly melt his cocoon around him when it was them two patrolling around the downtown area of San Antonio.

Like usual, they were beside each other, walking in silence. Erika making a few comments about the day or try and ask him about his life in Japan and like usual his replies were blunt and short. The mode however changed when a middle age looking man began to approach them in an unflattering tight superman costume. His flabby face as serious as ever and once he past the duo, who were trying to keep a straight face, he took off running zig zag in a childlike manner.

That was it; both of them began to crack up with so much laughter, Erika had to lean on the wall next to her.

"Doe-does that happen a lot?" The commonly stoic young man breathed from his laughter.

"No, but I'd like to know if he was going to see his Louis lane." Her laughter became louder as did his.

They might have been detached before but the man made of steel was the first step to connecting.

* * *

**Demons **

_Out from our personal hell to destroy our sanity_

Bleach © Tite Kubo

There are demons that haunt his memory.

Vivid, lifelike and chilling sending horrible twist in his stomach. The demons were not like the same ones that Erika mentioned a few times. The ones that were red and possessed people, those were literal demons. Demons are evil spirits he knew that. He faced real demons in the forms of hollows, and in his past battles.

Yet it was the demons that haunted his dreams that scared him the most. Whenever the old sleeping demons resurfaced they were not forgiving and ripped at his entire soul.

His mother's death being the worst of the bunch.

He was plagued with nightmares that had him tossing and turning for the past couple of nights. The demons were stronger than normal and thanks to the solitude of the predicament he was in, Ichigo could not seek the comfort of his wacky family when these demons would haunt him.

Or so he thought he could not find solace.

The shinigami awoke and found that the living room lights were still on. The tv was on a soft volume but he heard the stifled laughter. Erika was up and it was pretty late.

Might as well get up he thought and walked to the living room to join the small older sister. Once he saw the bed head Erika on the couch surrounded by a mountain of blankets he sighed and raised an eyebrow. "You're up late." She spoke jokingly.

"Same goes for you." He sat on the opposite side of her on the small couch, wrapping the warm blankets around himself.

"Why are you up?" She asked dully.

"I just couldn't sleep, got a problem with it?" He softly snapped back, his brows furrowing together.

Erika shrugged and continued to watch Toy Story 3. The silence settled between them and a few moments passed, Ichigo's eyes wandered to her face. She was wearing her glasses. A rare sight indeed and her eyes! They were so dark. Deep brown, in the dim light a black almost.

"You have your contacts off."

"I do take them off when I go to bed."

"Yeah but I'd never seen you without them." Again she shrugged, and unknowing moved to a more comfortable sitting position.

One that had them closer than normal. Ichigo did not say anything, just simply tense slightly and tried to focus on the movie. But as he watched the movie he still could not help but notice how warm he was. How soft the blankets had become and how nice it felt to be relaxing on the couch and the soft smell of clean linen, like his old sheets filled his nose as well as Erika's floral shampoo scent.

Ichigo could not lie but he was feeling sleepy.

His eyes were shutting close then rapidly opening in hopes of keeping awake.

"Go to sleep here, I won't leave you and you can laid your head on my shoulder." Was all she said. Pretty nonchalantly too.

"No way-y. I'm fine and I don't care if you leave..and im not using your shoulder!" That same defensive snap came back and so did Erikas shrug.

Sleep had other plans.

He soon felt the soft fabric of the blanket and then a gentle, yet slightly cold hand, brush his hair ever so gingerly.

She's such a creepy woman, he thought but once he fully became doused in the dream world, the demons did not show their face.

* * *

**Well...Did I make Ichigo too OOC :(? I try not too but I feel that I always do and espically since there was a bit more deeper drabs here I over anaylize and constanly think that I deviated off our loveable Ichigos personality I do hope not though :(**

**But besides that I would love to hear how you liked these installments and if I do not hear from you I wish everyone of you happy holidays and enjoy the egg nogg and cold weather ;D**

**'I've got the magic, magic, magicccc' Now I hope you get this song by B.O.B stuck in your head like it is in mines BWHAHAHHA**

**oh and LOOSE THE GAME YAMAZI**

**I love you guys!**

**-Erika :)**


End file.
